Washington University Medical School's concept of an In Vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center (ICMIC) envisions a process that will permit the Center to become the focal point for the development of novel in vivo molecular imaging initiatives on campus. This involves further expanding and reinforcing collaborations and enhancing the productivity of multidisciplinary programs in basic cancer cell biology and molecular imaging research. The ultimate objective of the proposed P50 Program is to combine the institutional expertise of Washington University in the basic sciences of molecular oncology, immunology, molecular genetics and signal transduction with our well developed infrastructure in medical imaging under the formal configuration of an ICMIC. We are strategically positioned to focus the majority of our ICMIC resources on the advancement of novel interactive and collaborative oncologic molecular imaging projects. To meet these goals, an organizational structure with three molecular imaging cores, four multidisciplinary ICMIC research projects, four developmental research projects, an educational program and a training/career development program are proposed. The four projects, representing innovative and exciting new initiatives on campus are: 1) In Vivo Imaging of Gene Expression in Prostate Cancer, 2) Non-Invasive Monitoring of T Cell-Mediated Tumor Ablation, 3) Imaging Cancer Viruses with Tat Transducible Peptides, 4) Imaging MDRI P-glycoprotein Transport Activity In Vivo with Tc-94m-Sestamibi PET to Predict Response to Chemotherapy in Extensive Stage Small Cell Lung Cancer. An organizational structure for an ICMIC has been established and all milestones achieved with our active P20 planning grant. The P50 Center grant will now promote excellence in molecular imaging in cancer research by providing a formal conduit for interdisciplinary multi-modality collaborations.